


Ничего нового

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Established Relationship, F/M, Furry, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Поздние встречи с Тесеем были её любимым развлечением.!AU, где часть магов — представители антропоморфной кошачьей расы.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 1





	Ничего нового

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, ксенофилия, альтернативная анатомия, шерсть, ER, доместик флафф.

Он встретил Литу на пороге, ещё полностью одетый. Отступил, улыбаясь и глядя на неё блестящими глазами — высокий, молодо выглядящий мужчина с каштановыми кудрями, тщательно уложенными в приличную причёску, и чувственным ртом. Повесив пальто, сменившее верхнюю мантию по случаю холодной погоды, Лита повернулась к жениху и посмотрела на него укоризненно, получив в ответ негромкий смешок.

Он снял маскировочные чары.

— Так лучше?

— Намного. — Лита улыбнулась ему. Теперь перед ней стоял рослый, изящно сложенный кот с дымчатой шерстью и кофейными подпалинами, с тёмно-коричневыми ушами и почти чёрным носом, с "маской" на морде. Кудри совсем чуть-чуть порыжели и, как будто слегка прибавив в объёме, стали выглядеть более мягкими. Разумеется, все знали, что британским авроратом заправляет один из кошачьих, но для общего спокойствия он любезно носил маскировку — довольно привлекательную, надо признать. Однако Лита предпочитала видеть его настоящего.

— Я рад, — коротко сказал Тесей, словно прочитав её мысли. Тоже сбросив пальто и отправив его на вешалку взмахом палочки, он шагнул навстречу. Длинные передние лапы обвили Литу.

Она приподнялась на носках и, заставив его пригнуть голову, поцеловала в нос. Тёплый шершавый язык лизнул её губы. В низу живота, словно прокатившись от губ через желудок, расплескалось тепло. Когти кольнули спину через одежду.

— Мантию порвёшь, — со смешком сказала Лита.

— Я осторожно. — Тесей потёрся носом о её губы, требуя, чтобы она продолжала ласку.

Она легонько прижимала зубами границу носа и покусывала краешки крупных кошачьих ноздрей, покрытых жёсткой кожей, пока он не начал нетерпеливо помахивать хвостом. Язык попытался скользнуть ей в рот, но она неплотно сомкнула зубы, не пуская его дальше. Шершавая поверхность приятно дразнила верхнюю губу. Потом Лита отстранилась и стала неторопливо развязывать галстук Тесея.

— Давай на кровати, — легонько потянув за освобождённые концы, она подняла голову. — Там удобнее.

Тесей послушно сделал несколько шагов, ведомый галстуком, как поводком. Когда Лита выпустила конец, чтобы снять браслет, Тесей распрямился, глядя на неё сверху вниз. Между приоткрытых клыков виднелся подрагивающий язык. Серо-голубые глаза следили за каждым её движением.

Лита раздевала его медленно, без спешки, проводя руками по каждому открывающемуся участку шерсти; сама расстегнула на нём рубашку и прижалась к нему, потираясь щекой о ключицы. Тесей опустил переднюю лапу ей на затылок, проводя когтями по волосам. Прихватывая и чуть оттягивая шерсть на животе, Лита подняла голову; ткнулась губами в уголок рта, кончиком языка дразня тонкую суховатую кожу. Из груди Тесея поднималось мурлыканье, сопровождаемое возбуждающей вибрацией. С каждой секундой оно становилось отчётливее и громче. Прерывисто вздыхая, Лита прижалась к нему плотнее и потянула из шлевок брючный ремень. Пальцы начинали дрожать от нетерпения. Заметив это, Тесей насмешливо фыркнул и — с удивительной для кошки ловкостью — стал расстёгивать пуговки на её мантии. Вскоре его стараниями Лита осталась в одном белье. Дразняще улыбаясь, она отступила, чтобы он мог самостоятельно избавиться от лишней одежды, и села на кровать.

Обычно он не торопился, но сегодня разделся удивительно быстро, небрежно повесив пиджак на спинку стула, а жилет и вовсе сложив поверх. Лита прикусила губу изнутри. Такое явное нетерпение ей нравилось. К тому же приятно было наблюдать, как он раз за разом изменяет собственным правилам ради неё. Она протянула руки, и он обнял её, но забираться на кровать не стал, опустился перед ней на колени. Лита раздвинула ноги, с удовольствием ощущая, как шерсть трётся о живот и — пока ещё через тонкую ткань — ниже. Щекотка на внутренней стороне бедра отдавалась во внутренности приятным спазмом. Лита крепче прижалась губами к плотному кошачьему носу, к сухим почти неподвижным губам, потом, отклонившись, аккуратно прихватила ртом пару "усов". Тесей еле слышно мяукнул.

Пришлось расстёгивать крючки самостоятельно — такую тонкую манипуляцию он мог бы проделать только с помощью палочки. Отбросив верх, совмещающий уже привычный для следящих за модой волшебниц короткий корсаж и магловский бюстгальтер, Лита вытянула ноги, позволив Тесею стянуть с неё крохотные панталончики. Он мимоходом лизнул колено, а потом бесцеремонно уткнулся носом в обнажившийся живот, с негромким фырканьем втягивая воздух. Иногда даже такой, как он — благовоспитанный, сдержанный, во всех отношениях приличный кот, — не мог подавить свою истинную натуру. Лита потрепала его по ушам, и они резко дёрнулись назад, словно собираясь прижаться к голове. Но от этого искушения Тесей тоже не удержался — подставил ей уши и загривок, потираясь мохнатой щекой о живот и даже иногда легонько бодая её лбом. Она прочесала шерсть на голове несколько раз, с удовольствием наблюдая за остающимися ровными дорожками. Так могло показаться, что у него между ушей проступили полосы.

Приглаживая дорожки ладонью, она снова ощутила вибрацию. Тесей урчал, прильнув к ней грудью, обхватив лапами, и это урчание отдавалось в бёдра и в живот, заставляя её дрожать. От предвкушения перехватывало дыхание и внутри порхали бабочки — не только в животе, но под рёбрами тоже. Лита потянула Тесея вверх, ухватив за лапу, но он, наоборот, сел на пол, оказавшись ниже, и ловко сдвинул её на самый край кровати. Лита с трудом удержалась от мгновенного порыва свести колени. Он прижал кончик языка, мягкий и почти по-настоящему влажный, к вульве. Шершавая часть начиналась в половине дюйма от края, но Тесей отлично владел языком.

Он дразнил Литу, пока она не начала дёргать его за уши. Только так удалось заставить его подняться. Она развернулась, чтобы принять более подходящую позу, и её почти сразу накрыло мохнатое тело. Пот, выступивший на спине от мгновенно накатившей волны жара, как будто впитался в шерсть. Затем в промежность ткнулся заострённый член, тут же скользнул ниже. Руки Литы подломились, словно она была куклой и несколько держащих её ниток только что отпустили; она уткнулась лицом в подвёрнутую под себя руку и, всхлипнув, подалась назад. Из-за формы твёрдый шипастый член внутри ощущался не слишком ярко, хотя Лита всегда была чувствительна к проникновению, зато у входа заполнял идеально. Она сжала мышцы, чувствуя, как он выскальзывает, инстинктивно протестуя против попытки лишить её этих ощущений. Тесей над её головой мяукнул. И двинулся, вбиваясь обратно вполне по-человечески.

Он пропустил хвост между ногами, кончиком поглаживая её снаружи, но для нужного нажима хвост был слабоват, его касания уже едва ощущались. Впрочем, Лите хватало проникновения. По бёдрам сзади шёлково скользил мех. В первый раз она не была уверена, сможет ли нормально воспринимать его, но едва мягкая, гладкая шерсть коснулась её разгорячённой прелюдией кожи, она обо всём забыла. Это было восхитительное ощущение. Странное, но восхитительное.

Она с усилием поменяла положение, немного, но достаточно, чтобы подмахивать, и сквозь сжатые зубы сам собой вырвался сдавленный звук. Тесей отозвался горловым урчанием, и она пожалела, что не может увидеть прямо сейчас выражение его морды. Задние лапы котов отличались от человеческих ног и к остальному телу тоже крепились несколько иначе, так что набор поз приходилось ограничивать. Когти на широко расставленных передних лапах впивались в ткань, словно компенсируя пропущенное. Лита накрыла ладонью одну и сжала пальцы, вплетая их между кошачьих мохнатых пальцев, скрюченных судорогой. Тесей снова мяукнул, хрипло и громко.

Она кончила первой, с ним она всегда получала удовольствие. Тесей торопливо вытащил член и притёрся снаружи, дразня пульсирующие складки рельефной поверхностью. Лита позволила ему тоже кончить, пачкая её живот и сбитое складками одеяло, потом сползла и обессиленно распласталась на влажной постели. Напряжение полностью ушло, и пульсация постепенно затихала, так что Лита распрощалась с предоргазменными фантазиями о новых, ещё более страстных заходах. Для повторения придётся немного подождать — и это если никто из них не уснёт.

Тесей облизал её спину, ободрав чуть не до позвоночника, затем уткнулся носом в затылок и шумно фыркнул.

— Эй, — закинув руку назад, она дёрнула подвернувшийся пучок шерсти. На боку, судя по всему. Тесей только громче фыркнул. Наказывать его за нарушение договора не хотелось, и Лита лишь легонько похлопала по лапе, придерживающей её плечо.

Она зашевелилась, когда поняла, что начинает по-настоящему засыпать. Тесей тут же послушно выпустил её, сдвинувшись; она села, откидывая назад растрепавшиеся волосы, и потёрла глаза рукой.

Дверь ванной приглашающе открылась как бы сама собой. Лита бросила взгляд через плечо, улыбаясь, и Тесей наигранным движением спрятал палочку за спину, поглядывая почти в потолок, как будто собирался начать насвистывать, тоже наигранно, хотя сделать этого, разумеется, вообще не мог.

Мокрая шерсть пахла забавно. Кошачьи обожали плескаться в воде, как тигры, например — не все, может быть, но Тесей, определённо, обожал. Лита обняла его, целуя в нос, и по груди, по животу, даже по ногам снова побежали тонкие струйки воды, выжатой из шерсти. Словно извиняясь за это, Тесей набросил ей на плечи полотенце, которого здесь ещё в прошлый раз не было. Мельком оглянувшись, Лита вдруг осознала, как много в ванной стало вещей, которые предназначались для неё, которые она без оговорок могла назвать своими. Да и не только в ванной.

— Может, останешься? — спросил Тесей, наблюдая, как она укладывает волосы. Небрежно высушенная шерсть распушилась; пушистый и раздетый, он уже не выглядел таким солидным.

— Не могу. — Не удержавшись, она одной рукой взъерошила длинные вихры на макушке, похожие на человеческие волосы. — Завтра с утра совещание, а для новой сотрудницы опаздывать — последнее дело. — Она наморщила нос, внутри скорее посмеиваясь, и вместе с Тесеем, почти хором, закончила: — Особенно сотруднице у такого начальства.

Он зафыркал, явно подавив смешок, и вытянул лапы, отодвигаясь вместе со стулом. Так он мог видеть Литу целиком, в полный рост, и, пока она одевалась, неприкрыто любовался. Уже в коридоре она привычным движением палочки сдёрнула с вешалки пальто, и только тогда он поднялся и накинул халат, чтобы проводить её до двери, за которой заканчивались защитные чары. Но открывать не стал, остановил Литу на пороге.

— Перебирайся ко мне. — Кошачья лапа, мягкая, с невыпущенными когтями, лежала на створке, преграждая дорогу чисто символически. — Места достаточно.

— Я…

Не дав продолжить, он развернул её к себе и принялся "целовать", прижимаясь носом, облизывая губы кончиком языка, тут же размазав помаду, которую она наносила магловским способом, потому что ему так нравилось, и приминая лапой волосы.

— Я скучаю по твоему присутствию, — торопливо говорил он между поцелуями. — Оставайся. Пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы этот дом был твоим домом. Чтобы ты была рядом со мной.

Теперь он почти шептал, хотя Лита знала, как сложно ему сделать шёпот разборчивым для человека. Невольно улыбаясь, она закрыла глаза и подалась ближе в объятия.

Когда он немного утих и лапа, почти запутавшаяся в её волосах, перебралась на плечо, Лита очень осторожно, мягко отстранила его.

— Мне нужно идти. — Она с извиняющейся улыбкой заглянула в голубые кошачьи глаза. Зрачки едва заметно сужались и расширялись, выдавая волнение. — Уже поздно.

Она сделала шаг назад, ещё шаг. Повернулась, всё ещё поглядывая на него. Тесей выпустил её руку, и лапа беспомощно упала; он остался неподвижно стоять у порога. Проглотив смешок, Лита вернулась и взяла его морду в ладони.

— Я же сказала, — кончиками пальцев она успокаивающе погладила шерстяную кромку носа, — мне нужно идти. Сегодня. Завтра вечером я вернусь с вещами, и мы вместе подумаем, как лучше всё организовать.

Чуть опущенные кошачьи уши встали торчком, хвост взлетел, задрав полы халата. Лита быстро поцеловала Тесея в нос и, отступив за дверь, аппарировала, снова улыбающаяся и совершенно счастливая.


End file.
